


The Mad Doctor

by MilesPrower2011



Series: The Lost Fox and the Blue Hero [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fan Characters, Flashbacks, Gen, Mad Eggman, Past Abuse, Protective Sonic, Sly fox, Tech Fox, Tricky Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Two months have passed since Sonic and Tails took Teagan in. Teagan has come a long way, though she still has nightmares. But, Dr Eggman has caught wind that Sonic has the last of the Chaos Emeralds and isn't happy about it. How will handle Sonic handle the mad doctor and keep Teagan safe?





	1. Morning Routine

Sonic the Hedgehog wakes to an alarm and moans as he looks over as he turns off. Miles ‘Tails’ Prower sits up and yawns. Sonic smiles as he got up and rubs his neck.

“Morning Tails.” Sonic says, sitting up.

Tails chuckles.

“Morning.” Tails says.

Tails quickly got his socks and shoes on, then gloves and runs off. Sonic yawns as swings his legs off the bed. He puts his socks and gloves on, then shoes. Sonic got up and heads to Teagan’s room. Sonic walks in to see Teagan Fox asleep. Sonic chuckles as he walks over.

“Teagan, time to get up.” Sonic tells her, opening the blinds.

Teagan moans as she rolls over and pulls the covers up. Sonic chuckles.

“I told you not to stay up.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan moans as she sits up and rubs her eyes.

“Sonic.” Tegan whines.

“Come on.” Sonic says.

Teagan moans as she got up and Sonic chuckles.

“I hate you.” Teagan whispers.

“Love you too.” Sonic says as they head downstairs.

Teagan yawns as they walk into the kitchen.

“Morning Teagan.” Tails greets.

“Morning.” Teagan whispers.

Tails giggles as Teagan walks over and sighs.

“Let’s get breakfast.” Tails says.

Teagan nods. The pair start making breakfast and Sonic sighs. Teagan has come a long way in the two months. Her wounds are healed, though she has a lot of scars, she is almost at a healthy weight and she is talking a lot more. Some days she just doesn’t stop talking. Sonic yawns as he walks over. He doesn’t mind, it was great that she is happy and comfortable. They have a nice range of clothes, but they haven’t done much to the room. Teagan seem happy with it the way it is. Teagan grabs Sonic’s hand with both of her and Sonic chuckles.

“Yes?” Sonic says.

“Food!” Teagan whines.

“Okay, let’s have breakfast.” Sonic says.

The trio go breakfast, then sat down and start eating. Once they were done, Teagan runs off to change while Tails and Sonic clean up. Once they were done, Tails runs off Sonic yawns. He walks to the lounge room and sits down. Sonic moans in pain as he leans back, sliding his head over the back of the lounge and close his eyes. He has been out a bit in the last two weeks, Eggman has been moving a lot. Eggman still has three Chaos Emeralds. Sonic is also worried that Eggman knows they have four, three being with Teagan still.

“Sonic.” he hears Teagan whisper.

Sonic opens his eyes to see Teagan’s face right above his.

“Are you okay?” Teagan asks.

“I’m fine.” Sonic replies, leaning forward.

Teagan walks around and sits next to him.

“It’s Eggman, right?” Teagan asks.

Sonic sighs.

“He’s moving a lot.” Teagan whispers.

“Yeah, with three Chaos Emeralds.” Sonic says.

“At least we have four.” Teagan adds.

Sonic chuckles.

“It would be nice to have the other three though.” Teagan admits softly.

“I’m more worried he will come after us. For all we know, Eggman knows we have the last four emeralds and he is working on a plan to get them back.” Sonic explains.

“He could be.” Tails admits, running in.

Tails jumps on the back of the lounge as Sonic and Teagan looks at him.

“Plus, Teagan has three.” Sonic adds.

Tails sighs as he looks at Teagan.

“He could come for me.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic nods as he stands up.

“I’m going for a run, I have that communication device you two made, call if you need me.” Sonic tells them.

Tails and Teagan nods. Sonic heads off and Teagan sighs.

“Am I a burden?” Teagan asks softly.

“Never Teagan, Sonic always worries about the ones he cares about.” Tails replies.

Teagan looks at him.

“We better work on a plan to get back at Eggman, find out what he is doing and how we get the missing emeralds.” Tails tells her.

Teagan smiles and nods as she stands up. The pair runs downstairs, they have a bit of work to do.


	2. The Plan

Sonic made it back and sighs. No luck on his end. He closes the door and heads downstairs to see Teagan and Tails by the Tornado. Teagan smiles as Sonic walks over.

“Sonic, we have an idea, well a plan.” Tails admits.

“Okay, I’m listening.” Sonic says.

“In order for us to know what Eggman is up to, we need to get into his system. With what we have at the moment, that is impossible.” Tails explains.

“But, there is another way.” Teagan adds.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Sonic whispers.

“Teagan can hack into Eggman’s system directly, planting a bug we can use to access it whenever we need to. It will be hidden so Eggman or his robots can’t find it and it can’t be tracked back to us if he does.” Tails explains.

“But in order to do that, I need you to take me to one of Eggman’s base or ship.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic looks at the pair shock.

“What? That is too dangerous.” Sonic protests.

“Sonic, it is the only way!” Tails tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“It will be just you two, if things go south, I know you two can make it out.” Tails explains.

Sonic looks at Teagan who gives Sonic a hug. Sonic looks at her shock, then sighs.

“And the Chaos Emeralds?” Sonic asks.

“We have a plan, it’s something we have been working on for a while.” Tails replies.

Teagan lets Sonic go and they walk to Tails’ computer. Tails has the white Chaos Emerald hook up and the map of the world was up.

“See, four dots are together.” Tails points out.

Sonic nods. Tails holds out a small black silk bag. Teagan puts the red, yellow and green Chaos Emerald into it. Tails pulls it close, then wraps a metal ring over the top. Sonic looks at the screen to see only one dot now where they are.

“This ring is a smaller version on what we want, but it hides the Chaos Emeralds energy output.” Tails explains.

Teagan looks at Sonic who sighs.

“So, neither us or Eggman can track it.” Sonic whispers.

Tails nods.

“But, if Teagan has the bag and if anything happens to her, she just has to remove the clip and I can find her. Even if it is just for a couple of seconds.” Tails explains, hanging the bag to Teagan.

Sonic sighs.

“Alright, get everything ready.” Sonic says, giving in.

Teagan runs off. Tails looks at Sonic.

“I know, you’re worried. It has only been two months since we took Teagan in.” Tails says.

Sonic looks at Tails.

“She’s strong and she has you.” Tails says.

“Still, Eggman is a mad man and if he finds out what Teagan can do, who knows what will happen to her.” Sonic explains.

Tails sighs, then nods.

“I know.” Tails whispers. 

Teagan runs over, clinging to a large brown shoulder bag. Sonic got it for her, she likes his old small one he has stash in his old room, her room.

“Ready?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods.

“I’ll leave you two to talk while I find the best place to attack.” Tails says, walking off.

Sonic sighs, starching his head.

“I know, you’re worried, scared even.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s just, it’s only been two months and your training, we aren’t far into it.” Sonic says.

Teagan sighs. Sonic clears his throat.

“Look, you have to do everything I tell you. Tails has taught you a lot and I know you have a lot of amazing skills. But, fighting still if your weakness. Especially when it comes to Eggman’s robots.” Sonic explains.

Teagan nods.

“Sonic, Teagan, come here!” Tails calls out.

The pair walks over.

“The Chaos Emeralds Eggman has, and maybe Eggman himself, has been travelling in what I believe is one of his ships. I believe you two should go there.” Tails explains. “I’ll take you two on the Tornado, Sonic, you jump off and go in from there. Knowing Eggman, there will be no way to sneak in so, you will have to fight.” Tails explains.

“Risky, but we have no choice.” Sonic says.

Tails nods.

“Alright, let’s do it then.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods as she clings to her bag.

“Teagan, you have everything? Tools? The tablet?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods.

“Alright, let’s get ready to go.” Tails says.

Teagan takes a deep breath, she has to do her best to prove to the boys she’s not a burden to them and is ready to fight by them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was standing on the wing of the Tornado with Teagan in his arms. Teagan has her face buried into him, hiding from the wind. Sonic takes a deep breath, seeing Eggman’s ship. It was the largest he has seen. A flying base even. Sonic looks at Tails and nods. Sonic drops down to one knee and grabs the wing. Tails flies down, and Teagan looks over.

“Ready?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods. Sonic stands up as Tails levels out and looks at the ship. They were right above it. Sonic looks at Tails who gives him the thumps up. Sonic chuckles as he jumps. Teagan quickly buries her face into Sonic who was smiling. Sonic lands on the ship and quickly sits Teagan nods. Teagan looks at Sonic, then sighs as alarms went off. Sonic grabs Teagan’s hand and they start running. Sonic sighs, letting Teagan go as robots appears in front of them. Teagan sighs as Sonic quickly takes them out.

“Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

“This way!” Sonic yells.

Teagan nods as they made it inside. Teagan looks over, then stops and jumps back as Metal Sonic goes to attack her. Sonic stops, turning around and Teagan clings to her bag.

“Metal Sonic.” Sonic says.

“Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

“Go! I’ll catch up!” Sonic yells, then starts fighting Metal Sonic.

Teagan manages to doge pass them and kept going. She needs to find a vent or something to use to get around the ship. Teagan ducks into a large room and scans. Then alarms and lights start going. Teagan saw a large trapdoor in the middle of the room opening and a large robot appears. Teagan stares at it shock, then quickly tries to hide.

“Hello fox.” she hears Eggman say.

 Teagan stop and looks over to see Dr Eggman in his mobile, appearing from the chest.

“Dr Eggman.” Teagan says.

Eggman chuckles.

“And where is Sonic?” Eggman asks.

Teagan clings to her bag. She has to move. Teagan quickly starts running and Eggman starts laughing.

“Not so fast fox!” Eggman yells.

Teagan quickly doges the large hand that tried to crush her and leans into the wall.

“That’s a good girl, stay there.” Eggman says.

Teagan stares at Eggman. Eggman goes to punch Teagan who quickly doges, causing the robot’s hand to go through the wall. Eggman pulls it back and Teagan saw a gap between the walls, it has a range of pipes running through it. She has to get into it without the mad doctor seeing her. Teagan runs through the hole, hoping Eggman will follow her.

“Get back here fox!” Eggman yells.

Teagan quickly hides behind large metal creates. She looks over as Eggman barges through the wall.

‘He may be big, but it has to have a blind spot.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan scans the robot.

‘No way it can see under himself. I can use that.’ Teagan thinks. ‘I hope.’ Teagan adds.

Teagan quickly duck as Eggman walks her way. Teagan moves around and takes a deep breath.

‘Be brave, like Sonic and Tails.’ Teagan tells herself.

She can feel her legs shaking under her. She’s scared of this thing. Eggman was right by her, facing her way. He then turns around and Teagan quickly jumps out and under him.

“Well, aren’t you a cleaver fox.” Eggman says, not seeing her.

Eggman starts heading to the walls.

‘Maybe she’s in this room.’ Eggman thinks

Teagan takes her bag off as the got closer, then quickly slides between the walls, using the pipes to climb up.

“Where are you?! You, sly fox!” Eggman calls out.

Teagan sits on three large pipes.

“I can’t believe that work.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan looks up to see a vent, then saw a vent cover. Teagan chuckles as she starts climbing, then stops, hearing Eggman running. Then the large robot fist slams through the walls, just missing Teagan who ducks, holding her breath and placing her hands on her mouth.

“I will find you girl!” Eggman yells.

Teagan quickly climbs up to the vent over, scanning the screws that were holding it. She pulls the right tool out and removes the cover. She sits the cover on the pipe, then climbs into the vent. She slides her bag over and starts crawling, it was a tight fit, but she is just small enough. She pushes her bag as she made her way, then sighs.

“Sonic, where are you?” Teagan whispers.

She can’t risk using her communication device. Teagan moans, fixing the earpiece. She will turn it on later.

“Okay, control room is… up.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan came to the vent going up and looks up. Teagan sighs.

“It’s okay Teagan, you can do this. Prove yourself to Sonic and Tails.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan nods, then grabs her bag, putting it on, then starts climbing up.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic knocks Metal Sonic and sighs.

_“Sonic! It’s not looking good out here!” Tails yells, coming from the communication device._

Sonic sighs as he fixes his earpiece.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Sonic says.

Sonic takes a deep breath.

“I lost Teagan.” Sonic confesses.

_“What!? How?” Tails asks._

“I’m busy at the moment.” Sonic replies.

Metal Sonic charges at him and Sonic doges him.

“Metal Sonic attacked us, and she ran off on her own. And the fact we haven’t hear from her means her communication device is still off.” Sonic explains.

_“I have to drop back, tell me when you two are safe.” Tails says._

“Stay safe bro.” Sonic says.

Sonic stares at Metal Sonic, he can’t stay here with him. He has to find Teagan, wherever she is.

‘Teagan, please, be safe.’ Sonic thinks.

~XxXxXx~

Teagan makes it to the top and starts crawling. If she has to climb up one more vent, she’s going to cry. She sighs, she could hear strange noises. She follows the sound. Teagan came to a vent cover to see the control room just below. Teagan sighs.

‘Is that lift the only way into this room?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan moans, backtracking is going to be a pain. She slowly moves back and heads right. She then came to the lift shaft and chuckles.

“Bingo.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan moans as she pushes her back into the top of the vent to swing her legs to the cover and starts kicking it, kicking it off. Teagan slides out, clinging to the edge. She then uses her tails to fly, flying to the door. She grabs a flat head screwdriver, pushing it between the door and opens it a bit. The robots were all at their stations which are away from the door. Teagan opens the door, dropping on the ledge and slides in. She drops, she looks left to see a robot facing her way. Teagan froze, but it seems to be so busy, it hasn’t notices her. Teagan puts the screwdriver away and pulls out a small stun baton her and Tails fix to take down robots.

‘Slow Teagan.’ Teagan tells herself.

Teagan slowly makes her way to the robot, going around it’s desk and jabs it in the neck. The robot drops, and Teagan takes over. Kicking the robot over so it is hidden behind the desk. Teagan pulls out her external hard drive and starts working on planting the bug and downloading what she can.

‘Alright, I’m already in so this should be easy.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan pulls out her tablet and a few cords, plugging her tablet in. She needs a map and a better way out of here.

“Okay, the bug is in.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan sighs as she stares at the download time. She then hears a ding and drops. She peeps up as the door open, then Eggman, Cubot and Orbot came out.

“What is the report!” Eggman yells.

“Sonic and Metal Sonic are still fighting in hanger bay four and the fox, is missing.” Orbot explains.

“Bring me that fox!” Eggman yells

“Why?” Cubot asks.

Orbot hits Cubot as Eggman smiles.

“That fox, she is quite interesting. I want her.” Eggman replies.

Teagan felt a shiver down her spine as she crawls under the desk

‘Good thing the back of the desk goes to the ground.’ Teagan thinks.

She stares at the tablet, it has the same screen as the computer. She kept working through it.

“Send Metal Knuckles to aid Metal Sonic.” Eggman says.

‘Sonic, please be careful.’ Teagan pleads.

Teagan sighs, download complete. She safely removes the hard drive, putting it in the bag with the stun baton. She needs a way out of here. Teagan quickly crawls out, she looks around the other robots are busy. Teagan peeps up to see Eggman staring at a large screen, on it was Sonic fighting Metal Sonic, still.

“Good, Sonic is busy. Worth upgrading Metal Sonic” Eggman says. “And now that fox!” Eggman yells.

“Sir, we don’t know where to start.” Orbot admits.

Teagan sighs as she starts playing with the tablet.

‘Okay, lift door open permanently or till I close it. Now, what kind of systems do we have?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs as she looks at the open lift. Eggman can easily grab her if she ran now. Teagan chuckles, setting everything off. A loud alarm starts going off, then the fire sprinklers turn on.

“What the hell!?” Eggman yells.

Then all the computers’ screens went blue.

“Sir.” Orbot says.

Teagan chuckles, pulling the cords out and runs into the lift.

“You, fox!” Eggman yells.

“Suck it Egghead!” Teagan yells as the door shut.

The lift head down and Teagan puts the cords away. She then turns her communication device on.

“Sonic, be careful, Metal Knuckles is on his way.” Teagan warns him.

_“Teagan!” Tails cries._

_“Where the hell have you been?” Sonic asks._

“Busy, I’ll explain later. I got everything done.” Teagan replies. “I’ll trap Eggman in the control room.” Teagan adds.

_“How?” Tails asks._

“Well, I’ll lock the lift. I believe it is the only way there.” Teagan says.

The lift stops, and Teagan shuts it down as she runs out.

_“Come find me.” Sonic tells her._

“Already on my way. You should still be in hanger bay four.” Teagan says.

_“Hurry. And Tails, come back.” Sonic says._

Teagan sighs, Sonic is going to be so mad. Teagan quickly makes her way, using the map and dodging all robots in her way. She’s getting quite good at it too. She makes it to the hanger bay to see Sonic fighting Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. Sonic knocks the pair back, then runs to Teagan and picks her up. Teagan clings to Sonic as he runs outside as fast as he could. Sonic then saw Tails and takes a deep breath.

“Hang on Teagan.” Sonic warns her.

Teagan nods as she tightens her grip on Sonic. Sonic runs to the edge and jumps. Tails flies under him and Sonic lands on the wing. Sonic drops to one knee and clings to the wing. Teagan looks at Sonic who looks at her.

“I’m sorry.” Teagan apologises.

Sonic smiles.

“Let’s talk when we get back.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods, burying her face into Sonic. It was a long fly home. Sonic stands up and looks back. It looks like Eggman isn’t going to follow them in a hurry.

‘What did you do Teagan?’ Sonic thinks, looking at the fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert spy music*


	4. Aftermath

When the trio made it home, it was dark. Sonic sighs as he jumps down and lands with a grunt. He sits Teagan down who moans, looking at him. Tails jumps down, and Teagan pulls out the hard drive.

“I got my bug in place and everything I could on here.” Teagan whispers.

“What happened?” Sonic asks.

Teagan sighs.

“Well, I knew I had to keep going. I had to find a place to work.” Teagan starts.

Teagan explains everything that happened once she left Sonic side when he was fighting Metal Sonic till she came back. When she was done, Sonic and Tails looks at her shock. They were speechless.

“Did I do something wrong?” Teagan asks softly.

The way they were staring at her has her worried. Sonic sighs.

“No, I was worried.” Sonic replies. “Tails, work on the data Teagan got. I’ll go and get chili dogs for dinner. Teagan, why don’t you go for a shower.” Sonic tells the pair.

“On it.” Tails says, running off.

Teagan looks up at Sonic.

“Come on, after dinner you can get some rest.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods as they head upstairs. Sonic rubs Teagan’s head, then heads off as Teagan heads up to her room. She grabs some clothes and yawns, then goes for a hot shower. Crawling through those dirty and dusty vents, she feels like she going to be coughing up dust for weeks. Teagan moans as she washes herself body and hair. After her shower, she quickly dries herself and heads downstairs. She sits down on the stairs and sighs. She didn’t want to do anything but wait for Sonic.

‘Eggman, why does he want me? Why am I interesting to him?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan sighs, staring at the door. When Sonic came back, he looks at Teagan who smiles. Sonic closes the door, then walks over.

“Are you okay Teagan?” Sonic asks, dropping down to one knee.

Teagan moans, then nods.

“Just tired.” Teagan whispers.

“I’ll get Tails, go and get a drink, then sit at the table.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods. Sonic stands up and Teagan smiles as she got up and runs to the kitchen. She can’t wait to eat; Sonic and Tails has her hook-on chili dogs. Her favourite ones are the one Sonic makes himself. Teagan sits at the table with her glass of milk. Sonic and Tails walks in. They sat down.

“Why didn’t you come back down?” Tails asks.

“I’m too tired to look at a screen.” Teagan replies.

Sonic chuckles.

“I’ll start going through it tonight while you rest.” Tails tells her.

Teagan nods.

“Enough talking, let’s eat.” Sonic says. 

The trio have dinner. Sonic kept his eyes on Teagan who was enjoying her meal. Once Teagan was done eating, she finishes her milk off, then sits the glass on the sink and runs off. 

“She must be tired.” Tails says.

“She’s done a lot today.” Sonic points out.

Tails nods. Once they were done, Tails runs downstairs and Sonic clean up. Sonic sighs as he walks into the lounge room and lies down on the lounge, using the arm as a pillow. Sonic takes a deep breath, thinking about what Teagan told him.

‘Eggman wants Teagan, it was a matter of time before the mad doc gets curious about Teagan. But, it’s so soon. I was hoping for more time to train her.’ Sonic thinks. 

Sonic sighs. Teagan then walks into his view.

“Going to bed?” Sonic asks.

Teagan sighs as she walks around. 

“What is it?” Sonic asks worried. “Are you hurt?” Sonic asks worried.

She was acting the same when they first saved her. Teagan lies down on Sonic who looks at her shock. Teagan has leg legs over his left leg which is at the back of the lounge. Teagan snuggles into Sonic who froze, unsure what to do. Sonic slowly rest his left arm over Teagan.

“It’s scary.” Teagan whispers, closing her eyes.

Sonic sighs, giving in to the fact he is now trap. Sonic sighs as he stares at the ceiling. After a while, Tails walks over and stares at them confused.

“Why is Teagan on you?” Tails asks.

“She came up and laid down on me, then said, it’s scary.” Sonic replies.

“She’s fast asleep.” Tails tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“She must have been really scared.” Sonic whispers.

“Yet her actions were amazing.” Tails points out.

Sonic looks over.

“You said so yourself, her weakness is the fact she can’t fight. She knew she couldn’t take any of the robots or Eggman on, so she found ways around it. She hid, found blind spots and other ways to get around. She was amazing. And how she got out of the control room, I never would have thought of the alarms and sprinklers.” Tails explains.

Sonic chuckles.

“She’s a natural already.” Sonic whispers.

“Yeah, she is.” Tails agrees.

“I’m trap here, can you turn the lights off but leave the kitchen light on. Just in case Teagan wakes up confused on where she is.” Sonic tells Tails.

“Got it Sonic, night.” Tails says.

“Night.” Sonic whispers.

Tails heads off and Sonic smiles as the lights went out. Sonic felt Teagan move and moves his left hand onto the back of her head.

“Rest Teagan, you have earned it.” Sonic whispers, closing his eyes. ‘I’ll make you strawberry pancakes, the way Amy taught me, tomorrow.’ Sonic thinks.


	5. Reward

Sonic moans as he wakes up and looks around. He looks at Teagan who was lying between him and the back of the lounge. Sonic chuckles as he slowly frees himself and gets up. Sonic looks at her and Teagan moans as she rolls onto her stomach. Sonic slowly walks into the kitchen to see Tails.

“Morning Sonic.” Tails greets. “Is Teagan asleep?” Tails asks.

“Yup.” Sonic says. “I… I was thinking about making Teagan some strawberry pancakes.” Sonic admits.

Tails chuckles.

“What?” Sonic whispers.

“Nothing, I’ll help.” Tails says.

Sonic chuckles. The pair got to work.

“Just admit it Sonic, you have a weak point for Teagan.” Tails points out.

Sonic chuckles nervously.

“What do you mean?” Sonic asks softly.

“Sonic.” Tails says.

Sonic chuckles as he places his hand on Tails’ head, rubbing it. Tails moans.

“Don’t over think things Tails.” Sonic tells him.

Tails sighs. Sonic goes back to work on making pancakes. Tails moans as he helps.

“You’re a pain.” Tails whispers. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sonic says.

They got to work. Tails looks at Sonic who was concentrating. 

‘What are you up to Sonic?’ Tails thinks.

Tails chuckles as he starts to help. They got five on a plate and Tails puts wipe cream and syrup on it, the way Teagan likes it, as Teagan walks in. Teagan yawns.

“Sit down Teagan.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods as she sits at the table, not asking questions. Tails chuckles.

“You take it.” Tails tells him.

Sonic looks at him, he was cooking another pancake. Tails takes over and Sonic chuckles, grabbing a knife and fork, then the plate, and walks over. Sonic sits the plate down, then the knife and fork. Teagan stares at it, then smiles.

“Sonic!” Teagan cries.

“I’ll get you some juice.” Sonic says, walking off.

Teagan smiles as she starts eating. 

“Yummy!” Teagan cries.

Sonic chuckles, walking back over with a glass of juice. Sonic sits it down and Teagan giggles.

‘She’s so cute.’ Sonic thinks.

Sonic walks back to Tails and helps to get their breakfast. Teagan looks at her plate. 

‘I wonder why they made these?’ Teagan thinks.

Tails puts the cream and syrup on the table. Teagan looks at Tails.

“Is everything okay Teagan?” Tails asks.

“Everything is fine.” Teagan replies.

“After breakfast, we can get to work.” Tails tells her, walking back.

Teagan smiles. Sonic and Tails made theirs and join Teagan, Sonic drop a couple more on Teagan’s plate.

“Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

“Yes?” Sonic says as he starts eating.

“Thank you.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s okay. It has been a while since we had them.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods. After breakfast, Teagan runs off to change, Tails heads downstairs to start working and Sonic cleans up. Teagan walks in and Sonic looks over.

“Tails is waiting downstairs.” Sonic tells her.

“R-right.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles.

“It’s fine Teagan.” Sonic says.

“Huh?” Teagan whispers.

“That look of yours, don’t over think things.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan walks over and Sonic finish. Sonic turns to face her and Teagan sighs.

“Good work yesterday.” Sonic tells her. “And don’t worry about last night.” Sonic adds.

Teagan smiles. Sonic chuckles.

“Go on, don’t keep Tails waiting.” Sonic tells her.

“Okay.” Teagan whispers, running off.

Sonic chuckles. He then hears a knock on the door. Sonic walks over and answers it to see Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao.

“Girls, Cheese.” Sonic greets as he moves back.

“Morning Sonic.” Amy greets she walks in with Cream.

Cheese flies in and Sonic close the door.

“How can I help you?” Sonic asks.

“We came to check on you lot.” Amy replies.

Sonic chuckles.

“Tails and Teagan are downstairs, busy like always.” Sonic replies.

“Cream, why don’t you and Cheese go and see them.” Amy tells her.

Cream nods, then runs off with Cheese close behind her. 

“I dropped by yesterday and no one was home.” Amy admits.

“Eggman.” Sonic replies as they walk into the lounge room.

The pair sits down and Sonic sighs. Sonic tells Amy everything that happened yesterday. Once he were done, Amy looks at Sonic shock.

“What? What the hell were you thinking?” Amy asks.

“We had no choice.” Sonic replies.

Amy sighs as she crosses her arms.

“Sonic, she could have gotten hurt or captured.” Amy points out.

Sonic sighs.

“I know Amy.” Sonic whispers, rubbing the back of his neck.

Amy sighs.

“But still…” Amy whispers.

“She was able to handle herself quite well Amy. It just means I need to push her training more.” Sonic explains, standing up.

Amy sighs.

“True.” Amy whispers.

Teagan then runs in. Amy giggles as she stands up and walks to Teagan who gives Amy a hug.

“Amy.” Teagan whispers.

“How are you Teagan?” Amy asks.

“I’m good.” Teagan says, letting Amy go. 

Amy smiles as she walks back.

“Been busy?” Amy asks.

“A little.” Teagan replies. “Come on.” Teagan says, taking Amy’s hand.

The pair heads off and Sonic sighs.

“What do I do?” Sonic asks himself. 


	6. Metal Twosome Trouble

Sonic yawns as he stares at everyone. They were having a small lunch outside, just down by the workshop.

“Here Miss Teagan.” Cream says, holding a glass of cola out.

Teagan smiles as she takes it. Sonic chuckles. Teagan still doesn’t like canned drinks. Though, he doesn’t blame her.

“Thank you Cream.” Teagan says.

Amy giggles. Sonic then hears a noise, so he looks at the workshop to see Metal Sonic standing at top of the stairs. Sonic quickly stands up and sighs. He then hears metal banging, so he looks back to see Metal Knuckles at the other stairs, heading down. Amy, Cream, Teagan and Tails quickly stands up. Teagan whimpers, walking to Sonic.

“This is bad.” Tails whispers.

Amy stands opposite of Metal Knuckles, pulling out her hammer and sighs.

“We got no choice.” Amy says.

“Tails, get Teagan and Cream to the workshop at the first chance you get.” Sonic tells him.

Tails nods, grabbing Teagan’s hand, then looks at Cream who nods. Sonic runs up to Metal Sonic and starts fighting as Amy attacks Metal Knuckles. Teagan looks at Tails, then at Amy. Teagan quickly breaks free and moves as Amy gets knock to her way. Teagan catches the hedgehog, then ducks out of Metal Knuckles way as he charges at them.

“Thanks Teagan.” Amy says, getting up.

Metal Knuckles knocks Amy to the side, then grabs Teagan. Teagan gasps, hitting the robot’s hand.

“Teagan!” Tails yells.

Tails runs over and attacks the robot. Metal Knuckles grabs him and Tails stares at the robot. Then Amy slams her hammer on his head, causing Metal Knuckles to let Tails and Teagan go. Tails quickly got up and grabs Teagan’s hand. As the pair try to run, Amy was thrown into them. Teagan moans as she looks at Metal Knuckles.

‘This is bad. There isn’t an opening to run.’ Teagan thinks.

Amy jumps up and goes to attack but was quickly knocked to the side. Tails was then grabbed and thrown away. Teagan stands up and stares at the machine. She felt the fence behind her, if he knocks her back, she will go over the edge of the cliff.

“Teagan!” Tails yells.

Teagan dodges Metal Knuckles’ attack and goes to run, but gasps, feeling a tail being grab. Metal Knuckles then throws Teagan over the cliff.

“Teagan!” Amy screams.

Tails then saw the black bag with the Chaos Emeralds. Tails grabs it, then stands up as he stares at Metal Knuckles.

“Cream, catch!” Tails yells, throwing the bag.

Cream catches it.

“Now run!” Tails tells her.

Cream nods, running off. Sonic kicks Metal Sonic back, then watch Cream run pass with Cheese.

‘What the hell.’ Sonic thinks.

Metal Sonic charges at him and Sonic dodges it. Amy looks at Tails.

“We need to hurry and take him down, then find Teagan.” Tails tells Amy.

Amy nods.

“Let’s go!” Amy yells.

Tails runs to Metal Knuckles who goes to attack but Tails doges it as Amy hits Metal Knuckles. The pair work together, Tails got Metal Knuckles attention while Amy attack it. Amy then knocks Metal Knuckles off the cliff. Amy sighs as she looks at Sonic who runs over. Metal Sonic was gone.

“Where’s Teagan?” Sonic asks.

Amy sighs and Tails looks away.

“Guys!” they heard Teagan cry.

The trio quickly looks over to see Teagan, drench. Teagan sighs as she wrings the water out of her shit. Tails, Amy and Sonic runs over.

“Teagan, are you okay?” Amy asks.

“I’m fine, the water was cold though.” Teagan replies.

“Quickly, let’s get inside.” Sonic tells them.

They all quickly run to the workshop, quickly going inside. Tails runs off as Sonic closes the door.

“Tails!” Sonic calls out.

Loud thuds were head outside and Amy looks at Sonic confused.

“What is that?” Amy asks.

“A new security measure both Tails and Teagan built.” Sonic explains, turning the lights on.

Amy walks into the lounge room to see metal shutters outside.

“It is around the whole workshop, like a huge box.” Sonic tells her.

Amy looks at Teagan who was taking her socks and shoes off.

“Teagan?” Amy whispers.

Teagan looks at her.

“Yes?” Teagan whispers.

“Are you going for a shower?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods.

“Alright, you better go before you get a cold.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, running off. Amy sighs.

“She’s fine Amy.” Sonic tells her.

Amy nods.

“Still, it was scary watching her get thrown off the way she did.” Amy admits.

Sonic sighs as Cream runs in with Cheese behind her.

“Get some rest Amy.” Sonic says, walking off.

Sonic walks downstairs to see Tails working. Sonic walks over and Tails sighs. Sonic place his hand on top of Tails’ head and Tails looks up at him.

“Sorry Sonic.” Tails apologises.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Sonic tells him. “But tell me what happened.” Sonic adds.

Tails nods, explaining what happened. When he was done, Sonic sighs.

“I see.” Sonic whispers, rubbing Tails’ head.

“Cream gave me the emeralds, they are in the safe now.” Tails says.

Sonic pulls his hand back and Tails sighs.

“Teagan has gone for a shower. She will be down soon.” Sonic tells him.

“Why did they attack?” Tails asks.

“I want to know too so find out.” Sonic tells him.

Tails nods.

“It might be safer if Amy and Cream stay.” Tails says. “I’ll ask Teagan if it is okay if the three of them share her bed.” Tails adds.

“Good idea.” Sonic agrees.

Tails nods.

“I’ll let them know.” Sonic says, heading upstairs.

Sonic heads into the kitchen to see Amy and Cream baking, Cheese was trying to help.

“Sonic?” Amy whispers.

“Are you three okay staying?” Sonic asks.

“Of course we are.” Amy answers.

“Tails is going to ask Teagan if she’s okay sharing her bed. If not, I am sure we can figure something out.” Sonic explains.

“Mr Sonic, will Miss Teagan be okay?” Cream asks.

“Chao chao!” Cheese yells.

“Teagan’s strong, she will be fine.” Sonic assures them.

Sonic then hears footsteps, so he looks over as Teagan runs down.

“Better?” Sonic asks.

“Yup.” Teagan says.

“Well since you’re here, I need ask you something.” Sonic admits.

Teagan nods.

“Cream and Amy are staying, is it okay if they share your bed tonight?” Sonic asks.

“Of course.” Teagan replies. “I snore though.” Teagan admits softly.

Sonic chuckles, she does, but it isn’t loud though.

“It’s okay.” Amy assures her.

“They will also need clothes, I’m sure you three can work something out.” Sonic adds.

“Yup, we can.” Teagan says.

“Let Tails know, he was going to ask you.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, then runs downstairs.

“She’s amazing.” Amy whispers. “She has come a long way in two months.” Amy adds.

Sonic nods as he walks over.

“Yeah, which is amazing. You helped a lot.” Sonic says.

Amy smiles.

“So, what are you girls baking?” Sonic asks.

“Apple pie, you have a lot of apples.” Amy replies.

“Cool, I’ll leave you three to it.” Sonic says, walking off.

He walks into the lounge room and lies down on the lounge.

‘What a day.’ Sonic thinks.


	7. Bad Night

Sonic was lying on the lounge. It was late, last time he checked, it was almost midnight. He sighs, it was a slow night, and everyone was in bed. He fell asleep here. Sonic sighs, he can’t get back to sleep. He then hears footsteps and chuckles. He looks over as the kitchen light came on.

‘I wonder who’s up?’ Sonic thinks, sitting up.

Sonic moans as he stands up and walks to the kitchen. He walks in to see Teagan pouring herself a glass of milk. Teagan puts the lid on the bottle, then puts it away.

“Can’t sleep.” Sonic says.

Teagan jumps, looking over.

“Sorry.” Sonic quickly apologises, walking over.

“It’s okay.” Teagan says. “And no.” Teagan whispers, grabbing the glass.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks.

“What the hell is Metal Knuckles?” Teagan asks.

Sonic looks at her confused.

“I get Metal Sonic, he looks a lot like you, so I assume he was created to look in your image.” Teagan admits. “But Metal Knuckles, what is he?” Teagan asks.

Sonic chuckles.

‘Right, she hasn’t met Knuckles yet.’ Sonic thinks.

Sonic smiles.

“Knuckles is a close friend of mine. He is part of Team Sonic. I’ll take you to see him tomorrow.” Sonic tells her.

“A friend?” Teagan whispers.

“Yup, he’s cool.” Sonic says. “I have meaning to take you to where he lives for a while now.” Sonic admits.

Teagan sighs, then smiles.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan starts drinking her drink.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sonic asks.

Teagan looks at him.

“You were thrown off a cliff.” Sonic adds.

“Not the first time.” Teagan confesses. “The kids that use to pick on me did it a couple of times. I also used to jump off cliffs a lot. I can fly, and I have learnt to use my tails at the last second, so I didn’t hit the ground or water.” Teagan explains.

Sonic sighs as he stands next to Teagan, leaning against the bench. Teagan looks at him and smiles, moving closer and leans into Sonic.

“Tails and I couldn’t figure out why Eggman sent Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles.” Teagan whispers. “I think it is to get back at us for what we did.” Teagan admits.

“Who knows with him.” Sonic whispers. “But that does make sense and it does sound like something Eggman would do.” Sonic admits.

Teagan nods.

“He’s an odd man.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles.

“Odd, yeah, he is.” Sonic says.

Teagan finishes her milk and rinses her glass, then sits it to the side.

“You should get back to bed.” Sonic tells her.

“And you?” Teagan asks.

“I’m going for a run. Can’t sleep.” Sonic replies.

Teagan sighs, then took down the security box before they went to sleep. Eggman didn’t seem like he was in the area, though all the alarms are on.

“We have a big day.” Sonic says, walking off.

Teagan looks at the time, it was 1:00am. Teagan walks to the lounge and sits down, then sighs as she waits for Sonic to get back. She didn’t want to sleep.


	8. Angel Island

Sonic makes it back and sighs, it was 6:30. He walks into the kitchen to see Tails up. Tails chuckles.

“What?” Sonic asks.

“Go into the lounge room.” Tails tells him.

Sonic walks into the lounge room to see Teagan asleep on the lounge. Sonic smiles. Tails walks over.

“She was there when I woke up.” Tails admits.

“She came down earlier for a drink, I went for a run since I couldn’t sleep.” Sonic explains. “After Amy and Cream leaves, I want to take Teagan to Angel Island.” Sonic admits.

Tails nods.

“Good idea, we haven’t seen or heard from Knuckles in a while.” Tails says.

Sonic nods. Tails walks off and Sonic looks at Teagan, then crouches as he places his hand on her shoulder.

“Teagan, time to get up.” Sonic says, shaking the fox.

Teagan moans as she opens her eyes and looks at Sonic.

“Sonic?” Teagan whispers.

“It’s time to get up.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, sitting up and Sonic pulls his hand back. Teagan yawns.

“What time is it?” Teagan asks.

“I believe it is around 6:30.” Sonic replies.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan stands up and Sonic sighs.

“I fell asleep.” Teagan whispers.

“Why didn’t you go back to bed?” Sonic asks.

“I was waiting for you.” Teagan replies softly.

Sonic looks at her shock, then chuckles.

“Come on.” Sonic says, walking off.

Teagan follows Sonic into the kitchen.

“After Amy and Cream go, Tails and I will take you to see our friend Knuckles.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan smiles.

“Okay.” Teagan whispers.

Then Amy and Cream walks in.

“Teagan, you’re already up.” Amy says shock.

Teagan smiles.

“I am.” Teagan whispers.

Amy sighs.

“We better head home today.” Amy says.

“Sure, then I plan on taking Teagan to meet Knuckles.” Sonic says.

Amy giggles.

“Good idea.” Amy says.

Teagan moans as she rubs her eye.

“Let’s get breakfast.” Sonic says, walking to Teagan.

Teagan looks at him and smiles. Amy sighs. After breakfast, Amy, Cream and Cheese said their goodbyes and head off. Teagan was dress and was standing by the Tornado. Sonic walks over and chuckles.

“Sonic?” Teagan whispers, looking at him.

“Yeah? What is it?” Sonic asks.

Teagan sighs, clinging to the strap of her bag, and looks down.

“Am I a burden?” Teagan asks softly.

“What, never.” Sonic assures her.

Teagan looks at him.

“You’re amazing and never are burden.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan sighs.

“If anything, I’m quite proud of you.” Sonic admits.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“P-proud?” Teagan whispers.

Sonic nods.

“Why would you think you’re a burden?” Sonic asks worried.

Teagan looks away.

“I don’t know.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic smiles as he places his hand on Teagan’s head, rubbing it. Teagan moans, looking at him.

“So, get that idea out of your head.” Sonic tells her.

“Yes Sonic.” Teagan whispers, smiling.

Sonic chuckles as he pulls his hand back, letting his arm drop to his side.

“Ready to go?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods. Tails then runs over.

“Alright, everything is ready.” Tails says.

“Let’s go.” Sonic says, picking Teagan up bridal style.

Sonic jumps up onto the wing and Tails got into his seat. Teagan buries her face into Sonic as they got everything ready and head off.

‘He’s… proud of me. No one has ever said that too me.’ Teagan thinks.

Sonic looks at her and chuckles. Teagan looks up at him, then quickly buries her face.

‘So cute.’ Sonic thinks.

They made it to Angel Island and Sonic chuckles. Teagan looks over and goes into shock, looking up at Sonic.

“Ah, that is where we are going.” Sonic says.

Teagan buries her face into Sonic. They land close to the shine. Sonic saw Knuckles the Echidna, standing on top of the Master Emerald. Sonic chuckles as he jumps down, and Knuckles starts walking their way. Sonic sits Teagan down as Tails jumps down. Knuckles chuckles as he walks over.

“Yo Knux, it’s been a while.” Sonic greets.

Tails giggles. Knuckles then looks at Teagan who quickly hides behind Sonic.

“This is Teagan Fox. She’s been living with us for the past two months know. She is an amazing hacker and tech expect.” Tails introduces.

Teagan moves next to Sonic and Knuckles smiles, seeing her two tails.

“A lot like you, huh Tails.” Knuckles says.

“Nice to meet you, Knuckles.” Teagan whispers.

“Likewise.” Knuckles says. “So why are you here?” Knuckles asks.

“Well, we got into a fight with Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. Teagan was confused on what Metal Knuckles was, I thought it was the right time for you two to meet.” Sonic explains.

Knuckles sighs, looking at Teagan who was staring at him. Teagan quickly looks down and sighs.

“Where did you find her?” Knuckles asks.

“Sunset Hill.” Sonic replies.

“Teagan, is it okay if we tell Knuckles your story?” Tails asks.

Teagan looks at Tails and nods.

“Let’s talk by the Master Emerald.” Knuckles say, walking off.

The trio follows him up and Teagan stares at the Master Emerald. They sit down, and Teagan looks down. Knuckles stares at her ears. Something bad happened to her, that much he knows. He is curious now.

“Alright, from the top.” Knuckles says.

Sonic nods.


	9. Eggman’s Counter Attack

Knuckles takes a deep breath.

“That explains the ears.” Knuckles whispers.

Teagan sighs, folding her ears back.

“I see, I’m sorry you went through all that Teagan.” Knuckles apologises.

Teagan looks down.

“We’re training her, it’s going to get harder now that she is on Eggman’s radar.” Sonic admits.

“But it seems you’re good at stealth.” Knuckles points out.

“I guess all the hiding and planning I had to do at home, comes in handy.” Teagan admits softly.

Knuckles nods.

“But still, if that Egghead gets you, who knows what will happen.” Knuckles says, crossing his arms.

“What do you mean?” Sonic asks.

“I hear talk that Eggman has change how he does things. He is more, brutal.” Knuckles explains.

“Who told you that?” Tails asks.

“Rouge, at first I thought she came here for the Master Emerald. She was warning me, just in case Eggman came for it.” Knuckles replies. “Stupid bat.” Knuckles whispers.

Teagan looks at Sonic who chuckles.

“Another friend we will have to find and introduces to you later.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods. Then a large shadow appears over them and everyone looks up to see Eggman’s ship. They quickly stand up and Teagan grabs Sonic’s arm.

“Shit! This is bad.” Sonic says.

Sonic looks at Teagan, he could see her legs shaking. Sonic quickly looks up at Eggman’s ship. Teagan looks over at the Tornado to see robots landing around it.

“Looks like we have to fight.” Tails says.

Sonic nods. Teagan walks to the Master Emerald as Knuckles, Tails and Sonic runs off. She starts walking back, then froze, running into something metal. Then a hand quickly places over her mouth and Teagan screams, looking back to see Metal Sonic.

‘No, Sonic.’ Teagan thinks as she tries to fight Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic cuts her bag off and Teagan felt tears in her eyes. Metal Sonic lets her go, then knocks her out, quickly catching her before she hit the ground.

“Captured, complete.” Metal Sonic says, throwing Teagan over his shoulder.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic goes into shock as Eggman’s robots start retreating.

“Huh? What the hell?” Knuckles says.

Tails goes into shock, running off. Sonic and Knuckles follows him back up to the Master Emerald to see Teagan’s bag by it.

“Teagan!” Sonic calls out, looking around.

Tails runs over and grabs Teagan’s bag.

“You don’t think Eggman has her?” Tails asks.

“Where else would she be?” Sonic replies.

Tails sighs, clinging to the broken bag.

“Damnit!” Sonic shouts.

“Well one thing is clear.” Knuckles says.

“Eggman didn’t touch the Master Emerald.” Tails says.

Knuckles nods.

“And?” Sonic asks.

“I know I shouldn’t, but, I’ll help you get Teagan back.” Knuckles tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Thanks Knux.” Sonic whispers.

“Well we need a plan. If we just chase after Eggman, it could end bad for us or Teagan.” Tails tells them. “He still has three Chaos Emeralds.” Tails reminds Sonic.

Sonic sighs.

“What do we do then?” Sonic asks, looking at the ship in the distance.

“Teagan’s strong and smart, even though she’s scared, she can handle Eggman. We need a real plan.” Tails tells him.

Sonic nods. He knows Tails is right, but he doesn’t know how long Teagan can handle Eggman. Sonic takes a deep breath.

“Alright, let’s make a plan.” Sonic tells them.

~XxXxXx~

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes, she was lying on a cold metal ground, her wrist her tied together and she felt dizzy. Teagan moans as she sits up to see she was in a cell with a large group of robots in front of it.

“Eggman.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan shakes her head, then looks down.

‘Okay, stay calm. Don’t panic. Everything will be fine.’ Teagan tells herself.

“Ah, you’re awake.” a voice says.

Teagan looks up to see Eggman.

“Little fox.” Eggman says.

Teagan looks away.

“Do you have a name?” Eggman asks.

Teagan takes a deep breath, then shakes her head.

“Staying silent, that’s fine too, fox girl.” Eggman says.

Teagan looks at him.

“You have impress me fox, I wonder what other talents you have.” Eggman says.

Eggman chuckles.

“Time will tell.” Eggman says walking off.

Teagan sighs.

‘Sonic, where are you?’ Teagan thinks, closing her eyes.

Teagan drops to her side and curls up. Everything hurts.


	10. Team Dark

Teagan wakes up and sighs as she sits up. Teagan moans as she lies down on her back, then lifts her leg up and manages to get her arms down and around them. Teagan sits up and looks at the rope.

‘Really? Such an easy knot.’ Teagan thinks.

Using her teeth, she manages to undo the knot. Teagan sighs as she stands up, dropping the rope. Teagan sighs as she walks to the front of the cell. She then hears running and the robots were all destroyed. Teagan goes into shock as she walks back, then E-123 Omega, Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog runs in front of her cell, then stops.

“What the hell?” Rouge whispers.

Teagan whimpers.

“Innocent bystander.” Omega says.

“Help.” Teagan begs.

“Hang on.” Rouge says, running off.

“Rouge!” Shadow shouts.

“Please.” Teagan pleads to the dark hedgehog.

Shadow looks at her. The cell opens, and Teagan runs out as Rouge runs over.

“Shadow, I am not going to leave her here.” Rouge tells him.

Shadow looks away.

“Why are you here?” Rouge asks.

“I don’t know why, I was with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles when Eggman attacked us. I was grabbed by Metal Sonic.” Teagan explains.

“Sonic?” Rouge whispers. “I see, so you know Team Sonic.” Rouge says.

Teagan nods.

“I’m Rouge, this is Shadow and Omega.” Rouge introduces.

“Rouge? I see. You’re a friend.” Teagan whispers.

“In a way, yes.” Rouge says.

“I’m Teagan.” Teagan introduces softly.

Then alarms start going off and Teagan looks around.

“Well, it was about time he notices the missing emeralds.” Rouge says.

“The Chaos Emeralds?” Teagan asks.

Shadow looks at her. Teagan looks down.

“Sorry.” Teagan apologises.

Shadow pulls out the blue Chaos Emerald. Rouge grabs Teagan, pulling her close.

“Chaos Control.” Shadow says.

Teagan was blinded by a bright light, so she quickly opens her eyes. The alarms then stop. Teagan opens her eyes to see they were somewhere different. A bar? Rouge giggles.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here.” Rouge assures Teagan.

Teagan nods.

“Sit down and I’ll a drink.” Rouge says, walking off.

Rouge walks behind the bar and gets a glass of water, then walks back to the fox. Teagan smiles.

“Thank you.” Teagan whispers.

“Relax.” Rouge tells her.

Teagan sighs.

‘These people seem nice.’ Teagan thinks.

Rouge walks behind the bar to see Shadow sitting on a stool. Rouge sighs, there was a small screen and mic.

‘This better still work.’ Rouge thinks, hitting the screen.

She taps on Tails’ name and it starts calling. Then an image of Tails’ pops up.

_“Rouge? What is it?” Tails asks._

“I believe you are missingsomeone.” Rouge replies.

_“Teagan? She’s with you? Thank goodness.” Tails says. “Sonic! Rouge has Teagan! That’s why the Chaos Emeralds moved as well!” Tails calls out._

“Huh?” Rouge whispers.

Tails chuckles.

_“Teagan built a tracker to track the emeralds. The ones Eggman had moved. I was confused but it is good to know why.” Tails explains._

_“Tails, pass it here!” Rouge hears Sonic shouts._

Rouge chuckles, then Sonic appears.

_“Rouge, how is Teagan?” Sonic asks._

Rouge looks up to see Teagan climbing on Omega.

“She’s fine.” Rouge replies, looking down. “Playing with Omega at the moment.” Rouge adds.

Sonic sighs with relief.

_“Keep her safe till we get there. We are on our way.” Sonic tells her._

The screen goes black and Rouge sighs.

“Rude much.” Rouge whispers.

“You wanted to save her.” Shadow points out.

Rouge sighs.

“You’re no help.” Rouge whispers, walking over to Teagan.

“He’s so cool.” Teagan says, looking at Rouge.

"Thank you." Omega says.

Rouge chuckles.

“Sonic is on his way, till then, you need to stay with me.” Rouge tells her.

“Okay.” Teagan whispers. “Um, thank you again, for saving me.” Teagan whispers.

Rouge looks at her worried. Rouge then notices how damage her ears are.

‘What the hell is up with her?’ Rouge thinks.

Teagan sighs.

“Please don’t look at my ears.” Teagan whispers, folding her ears back.

“Huh?” Rouge whispers.

“I know they are ugly.” Teagan whispers.

“N-no that’s not it.” Rouge quickly says.

Rouge sighs.

‘Her left one has three small cuts and the tip missing while the right has four cuts, plus a lot of scars. What happened to her.’ Rouge thinks.

“Rouge!” Shadow calls.

Rouge walks over, and Teagan looks at Omega. What the hell is going here?

“Hello! Anyone home!” a voice calls.

Teagan peeps around Omega, who turns around, to see Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee. Teagan takes a deep breath. More people.


	11. New Friends

Teagan moves behind Omega, hiding from the newcomers. Charmy looks over and smiles.

“Hey, who’s that?” Charmy asks, flying over.

Teagan gasps, seeing the bee.

“It’s okay Teagan!” Rouge calls out.

Charmy chuckles.

“Charmy, get back here!” Vector yells.

“But there’s a girl here.” Charmy says.

Rouge sighs.

“Teagan, that bee with you is Charmy, this is Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon. They are also friends with Sonic.” Rouge explains.

Teagan looks at Charmy.

“Yup, best friends.” Charmy says.

“Nice to meet you.” Teagan whispers.

“Charmy!” Vector yells.

“I’m coming!” Charmy cries, flying off.

Teagan moves next to Omega and sighs.

‘If they are friends with Sonic, they have to be good.’ Teagan thinks.

“A two-tailed fox huh.” Vector says, walking over.

“N-nice to meet you.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s okay, no need to be scared.” Vector tells her.

Teagan nods.

“What brings you here?” Shadow asks, standing up.

“We need to talk about Eggman.” Vector says.

Teagan felt sick at Eggman’s name, grabbing Omega. Shadow sighs.

“We will talk at the back. Omega, stay with Teagan.” Shadow tells them, then walks off.

“Affirmative.” Omega says.

Rouge walks over as Vector, Espio and Charmy follows Shadow.

“Omega will keep you safe. Sit down and wait for Sonic to come.” Rouge tells her.

“Yes Rouge.” Teagan whispers.

Rouge walks off. Teagan sighs, walking to the lounge, and sits down. Omega walks over and Teagan yawns. She just sat there and wait, drinking her water. Once she was done, she sits it on the coffee table and sighs. She had nothing to do. When they came back, Teagan stands up.

“I see, I guess Eggman has snapped. We need to find out what he is planning.” Rouge says.

Vector nods.

“Um.” Teagan whispers.

“Why I think about it, what is the deal with the girl?” Vector asks.

“Eggman had her, she’s close to Sonic.” Rouge replies.

Teagan sighs.

“Talking about Sonic, where is he?” Vector asks.

“He should be here soon.” Rouge says.

They then heard the door open, so they look over to see Knuckles, Sonic and Tails.

“Teagan.” Sonic says, running over.

“I’m sorry.” Teagan apologises.

“It’s okay.” Sonic says, pulling Teagan into a hug.

Teagan smiles.

“Thanks for saving her.” Tails says, walking over with Knuckles.

“She’s lucky, we were looking for a quiet place to hide.” Rouge says.

Sonic lets Teagan go and Teagan looks down.

“What happened?” Sonic asks.

“Metal Sonic came from behind.” Teagan replies softly.

Sonic sighs.

“I see.” Sonic whispers.

Tails holds Teagan’s bag up and Teagan takes it.

“My bag.” Teagan whispers.

“We’ll replace it.” Sonic says.

Teagan shakes her head.

“I can fix it.” Teagan whispers.

“Are you sure?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods. Charmy flies over.

“So, who is Teagan? She’s cute.” Charmy asks.

Teagan looks at him shock as she goes red, then looks away.

“She’s a friend, Tails and I found her two months ago. She was hurt badly and had nowhere to go so we took her in.” Sonic explains.

“Hurt?” Charmy whispers.

He then notices her ears.

“I see.” Charmy whispers.

Teagan looks up at him and Charmy smiles.

“I’m so glad we met. I hope we meet again.” Charmy says.

Teagan nods.

“Likewise.” Teagan whispers.

“Let’s go Charmy.” Vector tells him, walking off with Espio.

“See ya.” Charmy says, following the pair out.

Rouge walks over.

“Seems Eggman has changed his game plan. Keep your eyes out, he is getting more and more dangerous.” Rouge tells them.

Teagan sighs, looking at Sonic.

“Ah, thanks for the warning.” Sonic says. “And thanks again, for saving and looking after Teagan.” Sonic adds.

“It’s okay, I’m glad we got to meet here.” Rouge says. “Before you go, I would like to talk to you three.” Rouge tells them.

Rouge walks off with Shadow.

“It’s okay, I’ll stay with Omega and fix my bag.” Teagan tells Sonic.

Sonic nods, walking off with Tails and Knuckles. Teagan sits down, then pull her sewing kit out and starts fixing her bag, making sure it was strong enough for it doesn’t rip. Once she was done, the others came out.

“I see, thank you.” Rouge says.

Teagan stands up, putting her bag on, as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walks over.

“Come on Teagan.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods.

“Come back anytime.” Rouge tells them.

Teagan smiles.

“Thank you.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles, then follows Knuckles and Tails out. Teagan looks at the sky.

“Where are we?” Teagan asks softly.

“Night Babylon in Central City.” Sonic replies. “It’s a large district, really nice here.” Sonic adds.

Teagan looks around, there were so many neon lights.

“It’s pretty here.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles.

“It is.” Sonic says. “Next time, I’ll take you around more.” Sonic says.

Teagan smiles, the nods.

“You have some amazing friends.” Teagan says.

Sonic smiles.

“They are.” Sonic whispers.

“Rouge, she saved me.” Teagan whispers. “It was scary. Being locked in that cell.” Teagan admits.

“Teagan, I’m sorry.” Sonic apologises.

“Don’t be.” Teagan tells him. “It was my fault after all.” Teagan says, stopping.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stops.

“Can you two give us a moment?” Sonic asks.

Tails and Knuckles heads off and Teagan looks at Sonic. Sonic walks in front of Teagan, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Teagan, my job is to protect you.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan sighs.

“Plus, you’re strong. I know you can handle yourself. You always find a way around a problem.” Sonic adds.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“Like with your first mission, you knew fighting was a no go, but found weakness and manage to get around Eggman’s ship without fighting. That was amazing.” Sonic tells her.

“I was lucky.” Teagan whispers.

“No Teagan, you are talented. Tails and I, we are going to work on those skills of yours.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan looks away.

“Come on Teagan.” Sonic tells him.

Teagan looks at him, then nods. Sonic grabs her hand and the pair starts running, catching up to Tails and Knuckles.

“Everything okay?” Tails asks.

“Yup, let’s go.” Sonic says with a nod.

“So where now?” Teagan asks.

“Rouge asked us to check one of Eggman’s bases out.” Tails replies.

Sonic looks at her.

“You and Tails need to sneak in and hack into his system while Knuckles and I get their attention.” Sonic explains.

Teagan nods.

“Sorry Teagan, I know you would want to go home.” Tails apologises.

“As long as we buy some food before we go.” Teagan says.

Sonic nods.

“Fine by me.” Knuckles agrees.

“Alright then!” Tails shouts.

Teagan tighten her grip on Sonic’s hand and Sonic looks at her. Teagan smiles. Sonic takes a deep breath, he was still nervous.


	12. The Base

They made it to the base and Tails looks at Teagan. Teagan was scanning the base, it looked like a military base.

“What is it?” Tails asks.

“This place his huge, it kinda reminds me of a military base from a movie I once saw.” Teagan admits.

Sonic chuckles, walking over with Knuckles.

“I see why the others are worried. This is the biggest base I have ever seen.” Knuckles says.

Teagan starts digging around in her bag. Sonic looks at her. Teagan then pulls out a what looks like binoculars. Teagan looks at the base, she can see a lot of movement.

“There are a lot of robots, so many building but there is a large one at the back, it’s an odd shape and has a lot of windows, it looks like a control room of some kind. Also, it looks like he was his own launch pad here.” Teagan explains.

Teagan moves the binoculars down and sighs.

“Sonic, this isn’t a normal base we know.” Tails tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“And Eggman, he isn’t the same mad doctor we normally fight against.” Tails adds.

“I know.” Sonic whispers. ‘Shit and Teagan’s here. What do we do?’ Sonic thinks.

“I can use the darkness to get to the control room, we need a distraction though away from the main building.” Teagan tells the boys.

“She’s right.” Tails agrees. “Sonic, drop her off close to the building, we can attack from the other side as she goes in.” Tails explains.

“What?!” Sonic shouts.

Teagan looks at the base with her binoculars.

“The odd building is opposite from here. If you can get me there, then you three attack this side. I can get into their system and even help out from the inside.” Teagan explains.

“That’s smart.” Knuckles says.

Teagan nods.

“I’m not sure what kind of systems he has here.” Teagan admits, putting her binoculars away.

“Sonic, a moment.” Tails says, grabbing his brother.

Sonic looks at him and the pair walks off. Teagan cross her arms.

“I know Sonic, I know.” Tails says. “But, as Rouge said, it seems Eggman is ready to send out an all-out attack. A war on the world.” Tails reminds him.

Sonic cross his arms.

“Eggman’s done losing.” Sonic whispers.

“We need Teagan, her hacking skills is amazing, better than mine.” Tails tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Alright.” Sonic says.

Sonic walks to Teagan, then picks her up and runs off in a blur. Sonic stops on a cliff, staring at the building. It looks well-guarded. Sonic sits Teagan down who fixes her bag.

“Sonic?” Teagan whispers.

“Be careful.” Sonic tells her. “I know you will be fine, in saying that, the first sign of danger, get out.” Sonic tells her.

“Got it Sonic.” Teagan says with a nod.

Teagan quickly heads off.

‘I can do this Sonic. I promise. I won’t mess up.’ Teagan thinks, head towards the base.

Teagan ducks behind a large rock as alarms start going off.

_“Code Sonic! Code Sonic!” a female robotic voice shouts._

‘Code Sonic?’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan chuckles as she makes it to the base, she saw a large vent opening and sighs.

‘Not again.’ Teagan thinks, running to it.

She quickly removes it, this one was a bit bigger. Teagan drops the cover and climbs in. It is the safest way in.

_“Teagan, how are you going on your end?” Tails asks from the communication device._

“I’m in.” Teagan replies.

Teagan stops by a vent cover on the bottom, seeing Eggman.

“If Team Sonic is that means that fox girl is here! Find her and bring her to me!” Eggman shouts, then walks off.

“Guys, got some bad news.” Teagan whispers, going around the vent cover.

_“What is it?” Sonic asks._

“Eggman is here.” Teagan replies softly.

_“What! Get out of there!” Sonic tells her._

_“Sonic!” Tails shouts._

“I can’t Sonic, not yet.” Teagan tells him. “But you should destroy that launch pad.” Teagan suggests.

_“I was thinking the same.” Tails admits. “And it will piss Eggman off.” Tails adds._

_“Alright! Let’s do it!” Knuckles shouts._

Teagan smiles, then sighs.

“I have to turn this off, talk to you later.” Teagan tells them.

_“Teagan don’t-” Sonic starts._

He was cut off when Teagan turns the communication device off.

“Sorry Sonic.” Teagan whispers as she kept going. ‘Sonic is going to be piss when this is all over.’ Teagan thinks.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic destroys a robot and sighs.

“Teagan, come in.” Sonic says.

“It’s safe if she keeps it off.” Tails tells him.

Sonic sighs.

“Right, of course.” Sonic whispers.

“Sonic, worry about your girlfriend later.” Knuckles tells him.

Sonic looks at him shock.

“Shut it Knuckles!” Sonic snaps. “And she’s just a friend.” Sonic adds softly.

“Whatever.” Knuckles mumbles. “She has asked us to take down the launch pad, let’s do that.” Knuckles tells Sonic.

“We need to check those sheds out.” Tails points out. “I have messaged Rouge, saying we need backup on this base. She’s on her way.” Tails adds.

Sonic sighs.

“Let’s go!” Sonic shouts.


	13. Data

Teagan moans as she looks out the vent, she is close to the control room. She knows it. Teagan makes it to a vent cover and manages to kick it off. Teagan looks out and sighs with relief. Clear. She jumps down and heads off. She runs into the control room and Teagan looks around. All the computers are in a circle. Teagan runs downstairs, there is a large touch screen monitor in the middle. Teagan runs over and undoing a panel under the monitor.

‘Come on, come on.’ Teagan thinks, undoing three.

She left top corner. She pulls it to the side and chuckles, seeing a large area to sit. She sits her bag in, then crawls in and sits down, sitting the panel so it won’t be too noticeable. So, she hopes. Teagan then grabs her tablet and cuts some cords, hooking her tablet up.

‘Alright, this better work.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan chuckles as everything pops up. Teagan turns the communication device.

“Okay boys, how are you going on your end?” Teagan asks as she gets to work.

_“Teagan!” Sonic yells._

_“We are almost done here but we have a lot of robots here.” Tails explains. “Rouge, Shadow and Omega are on their way too.” Tails adds._

“Alright, let’s see what I can do.” Teagan whispers. “Alright, cameras are down.” Teagan says, taking them down.

_“Teagan, where are you?” Sonic asks._

“Hiding in the control room.” Teagan replies.

“What do you mean the cameras are down!” she hears Eggman yell.

_“Eggman.” Sonic says._

Teagan crawls the panel, there was a crack at the top and she can see Eggman. He looked pissed. Teagan moves back and smiles.

“Sorry boys, can’t talk now.” Teagan whispers.

_“Be careful.” Sonic tells her._

“I will.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan sighs as she turns the communication device off. Last thing she wants to risk is getting caught.

‘Alright, let’s take down their communication.’ Teagan thinks. ‘And done. Good luck boys, this is all I can do on my end.’ Teagan thinks.

“What do you mean the communications are down!” Eggman yells.

Teagan takes a deep breath.

‘A data vault, that sounds cool, it’s not far from here too.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan pulls her tablet free, packing everything as she moves to the panel. She saw Eggman standing opposite of her with his arms cross. With him is Cubot and Orbot.

“That fox girl must be around.” Eggman says.

Eggman saw the panel. Teagan quickly turns on alarms, the fire system and lights. Eggman looks around as he walks off.

“Shut it off!” Eggman yells.

Once everyone was off, Eggman walks back to see the panel moved. He walks over and looks in.

“So that’s where you were hiding, fox.” Eggman says. “Send what remining robots around! We have an uninvited guest around!” Eggman yells.

~XxXxXx~

Teagan made it to the data vault room to see rows of hard drives. Teagan saw a computer and runs over and chuckles, see a few spare hard drives. She grabs them.

‘This can work.’ Teagan thinks, rigging the spear ones up to the system. ‘Now, I just need to transfer everything to here and destroy everything.’ Teagan explains to herself.

Teagan sighs, this was going to take a while.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles finish destroying the launch pad. Sonic sighs, he hasn’t heard anything from Teagan in a while.

“Rouge!” Tails calls out.

Sonic looks over as Shadow, Rouge and Omega runs over.

“This base is bigger than I thought.” Rouge admits.

“More enemies!” Omega shouts, heading off.

“Where’s Teagan?” Rouge asks.

“Inside.” Sonic replies.

“Alone?” Rouge says shock.

“It was better that way, though I still hate it.” Sonic says.

“Why is she in?” Shadow asks.

“Getting information.” Sonic replies.

“Guys!” Tails calls out.

Sonic sighs, seeing more robots.

“Talk later!” Knuckles shouts.

‘Teagan, where the hell are you?’ Sonic thinks.


	14. Satellites

Teagan sighs, she is starting to get worried on what Eggman is up to.

‘So, he has created a bunch of satellites and send them up, that explains why he needed that launch pad, but why?’ Teagan thinks. ‘And how many?’ Teagan asks herself.

Teagan then drops, hearing footsteps and crawls under the desk. The door open and someone walks in, then the door closes. She drops right down to see under the back panel to see Eggman. Teagan froze.

‘Why is he here?’ Teagan thinks.

Eggman sighs, looking around, then walks off. He knows Teagan is around here. Teagan moves out and looks at the screen, it was almost done. Teagan quickly takes her necklace off, it’s a silver heart necklace. The top half was covered in red gems the bottom half of it was plain. Teagan rips the halves apart to see a USB sticking from the bottom half. Teagan plugs it into the computer and sighs, it’s password protected. She types her password in and takes a deep breath.

‘Come on, come on.’ Teagan thinks.

The download finishes and Teagan packs the six hard drives into her bag. She then transfers her virus into the system, sending it off and quickly removes her USB. Teagan ducks under the desk, pulling the chair over. She puts her necklace back together and back on.

‘Okay, now I just need to get the hell out of here.’ Teagan thinks.

“Worse hiding spot ever kid.” she hears Eggman say.

Teagan looks over as Eggman pulls the chair out. Teagan whimpers, pushing her back into the desk.

‘I have no choice, I have to try.’ Teagan thinks.

Teagan gets out and tries to run but Eggman gabs her and slams her onto the desk, grabbing her wrists and slams them by her head. Teagan looks at the Eggman shock.

“Well, aren’t you cute, no wonder Sonic likes you.” Eggman says.

Teagan tries to break free, he was stronger than her.

“Dirty old man!” Teagan yells.

Eggman chuckles as he hears the door open, looking over to see Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic walks over. Teagan screams as she manages to kick Eggman in the crouch. Eggman gasps as drops, letting Teagan go. Teagan runs off, going pass Metal Sonic who grabs her, digging his fingers into Teagan’s upper arms.

“Nice try.” Metal Sonic says.

Teagan gasps, seeing Shadow appear behind Metal Sonic.

“Chaos spear!” Shadow shouts, destroying Metal Sonic.

Teagan whimpers as she stumbles back. Shadow grabs her and saw Eggman. Shadow chuckles.

“Chaos control!” Shadow shouts.

Teagan was blinded by the light, then saw the others. Sonic goes into shock, seeing the blood running down Teagan’s arm.

“I messed up.” Teagan admits softly.

“Teagan.” Sonic whispers.

“Eggman sent a large amount of satellites up.” Teagan tells them.

“Why would he do that?” Tails asks.

“No idea.” Teagan says. “I didn’t find out, I had to get out of there.” Teagan adds.

“Sonic, we will take Teagan back with us and I’ll treat her wound.” Rouge tells Sonic.

Sonic nods. Rouge sighs, looking at the fox, she was shaking.

“I got everything I could.” Teagan admits, pulling out a hard drive.

‘She doesn’t even care about the wound.’ Sonic thinks.

“Good work Teagan.” Tails says.

Sonic smiles.

“Go back with Rouge, get treated.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, looking at Rouge.

“Then you can hook the hard drive up to a computer I have.” Rouge tells her, placing her hand on Teagan’s shoulder.

“Okay.” Teagan says.

Shadow and Omega walks closer, using chaos control, they were gone. Sonic looks back at the base.

“Sonic, we have to go.” Knuckles tells him.

Sonic nods, and the trio starts running.

“I’m sorry Sonic.” Tails apologises.

Sonic looks at him.

“It was my idea to send Teagan alone.” Tails admits.

Sonic sighs.

“We still don’t know what happened.” Sonic tells him.

Tails nods.

“Her reaction was strange.” Knuckles points out.

Sonic sighs.

“I guess she is used to getting hurt.” Sonic whispers.

“All the pain and hell she went through at home and who knows what else happened. We don’t know that much.” Tails explains.

“The past is the past.” Sonic says.

They made it to the Tornado.

“Let’s move.” Sonic tells them.


	15. A Proposal

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles made it back to Club Rouge. They walk in to see Shadow sitting at the bar, Rouge behind it, Teagan fast asleep on the lounge with Omega standing by the lounge, at Teagan’s feet.

“Took you long enough.” Shadow says.

“Lock the door.” Rouge tells them.

Tails nods, locking the door. Then Sonic, Knuckles and Tails sits at the bar.

“Once we treated her wound, she hooked the six hard drives to a computer at the back. She got everything. Once we had a quick look, she had a milkshake and fell asleep.” Rouge explains.

Sonic sighs.

“I see.” Sonic whispers.

“At the moment, Eggman has 20 satellites. He is using them to track the Chaos Emeralds as well as us.” Rouge explains.

“That’s bad.” Tails says.

Sonic nods.

“We aren’t sure where the other four are.” Rouge adds.

“We have them.” Sonic tells her. “Teagan and Tails are working on a device that hides the Chaos Emerald energy output.” Sonic explains.

“We have as small one working at the moment.” Tails admits.

“But still, Eggman isn’t messing around.” Knuckles says.

“No.” Shadow says.

“So, the idea for a while is we watch Eggman to see what he will do.” Rouge says. “Teagan told me she sent a virus through Eggman’s system, it will destroy everything. That should keep the doc busy while I talk to GUN and the others on what our next move will be.” Rouge explains.

Sonic sighs as he got up and walks over to Teagan.

“He cares about that girl.” Rouge whispers.

“Yeah, he does.” Tails whispers. “He acts strange around her.” Tails adds.

Rouge smirks as she walks over. Sonic was sitting on the table.

“Did the love bug get you or something?” Rouge asks.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“What? No.” Sonic tells her as he goes red.

Rouge giggles, sitting next to Sonic.

“I don’t blame you.” Rouge says.

Sonic looks at Teagan.

“Her wound was deep. I did everything I could, it needed stitching.” Rouge admits. “You need to make sure it is cleaned, making sure it doesn’t get infected and the stitching doesn’t rip.” Rouge tells Sonic.

“I see, got it.” Sonic whispers.

“I will be keeping her here till she is well rested.” Rouge tells him, standing up. “What you boys do isn’t my problem.” Rouge adds, walking back to the bar.

Sonic smirks as he fixes the red blanket over Teagan, then walks back to the bar.

“Anyway, Teagan told me what happened while she was in the base.” Rouge admits

“Really?” Tails says shock.

Rouge smiles, then tells them what Teagan told her. Once she was done, Knuckles was holding his breath, trying not to laugh.

“She just dropped that Egghead.” Knuckles whispers.

Rouge smiles.

“As I told Sonic, Teagan is staying here till she’s well rested. What you three do, I just don’t care.” Rouge tells them.

“Sonic, I’ll take Knuckles back and head back.” Tails says.

“I’ll get the hard drives, Teagan help me copy everything over.” Rouge tells them, walking off.

“If Eggman is going after the Master Emerald at a later date, I need to protect it.” Knuckles says.

Sonic nods.

“Got it, thanks for everything Knux.” Sonic says.

Knuckles chuckles.

“It was fun.” Knuckles admits.

Rouge walks back, sitting a large ziplock bag in front of Tails, inside being the six hard drives.

“Thanks Rouge.” Tails says, taking the bag.

Tails and Knuckles stands up.

“I’ll start going through these myself.” Tails says. “Make sure you get Teagan something to eat when she wakes up.” Tails tells Sonic.

Sonic chuckles.

“I will Tails” Sonic says. “Take care you two.” Sonic tells them.

The pair heads off and Sonic yawns.

“And what will you do?” Rouge asks.

“Not sure.” Sonic replies, looking at Teagan and Omega. “Omega is like a guard.” Sonic jokes.

Rouge giggles.

“He does, it seems he has grown attached to Teagan.” Rouge says. “Rest up Sonic.” Rouge tells him.

Sonic moans as he stands up and walks over to the lounge, sitting on the floor by Teagan’s head. He leans back into the wall behind it. Rouge and Shadow walk to the back room and Sonic sighs.

‘Love bug? What the hell Rouge?’ Sonic thinks, closing his eyes.


	16. New Plans

Sonic wakes up to someone pushing his. Sonic yawns as he opens his eyes to see Teagan sitting on the lounge, awake, shaking him. Teagan smiles.

“Sonic.” Teagan says.

“I’m up.” Sonic says, pushing himself up.

He drops on the lounge next to her and Teagan sighs, placing her hand over her wound.

“How is it?” Sonic asks.

“It stings.” Teagan admits. “Besides that, it’s fine.” Teagan adds, looking at Sonic.

“Tell me if it gets worse.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, moving her hand.

“Where’s Knuckles and Tails?” Teagan asks.

“Tails took Knuckles home, then headed home himself.” Sonic replies.

Teagan sighs.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

“Rouge told us everything.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan looks at him. Then Rouge and Shadow walks out.

“I’ll be back.” Shadow says, walking off.

“Shadow!” Teagan yells.

Shadow stops, looking back.

“Thank you.” Teagan says, bowing her head.

Rouge giggles and Shadow smirks.

“It’s fine, be careful.” Shadow tells her.

Shadow heads off and Sonic chuckles, standing up.

“Heading off too?” Rouge asks.

“Yeah, still have a lot of work to do.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods, looking up.

“Do you want to get something to eat first?” Sonic asks.

 “No, I’ll eat when we get home.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods.

“Keep me updated on what is going on.” Rouge tells him.

“Same to you.” Sonic says.

“Take care of that arm.” Rouge tells Teagan.

Teagan nods.

“I will.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic picks Teagan up bridal style.

“Thanks for everything.” Sonic says.

“Be careful.” Rouge tells them.

Sonic nods, then head off. Once outside, he runs straight to the workshop. By the time they make it home, it was dark. Sonic walks in as Tails walks upstairs, yawning.

“Welcome home.” Tails greets as Sonic sits Teagan down.

“I’ll make some chili dogs.” Sonic says, walking into the kitchen.

Teagan sighs.

“Teagan, are you okay?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods. Tails and Teagan heads into the kitchen. Sonic was cooking. Teagan jumps up and sits on the kitchen island. Tails chuckles, standing next to her.

“After dinner, we have to work on what we will do next.” Sonic says. “We need to pick your training up.” Sonic adds.

Teagan sighs.

“Yeah.” Teagan whispers. “I feel so powerless and a burden when it comes to Eggman’s robots.” Teagan admits.

Tails looks at her worried.

“Compare to you two, I’m weak, physically, and I don’t stand a chance.” Teagan admits.

“Teagan?” Tails says worried.

Teagan smiles, shaking her head.

“No, it’s okay.” Teagan says.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“You said so yourself Sonic, I have other skills I can use.” Teagan says.

“That’s right.” Sonic says. “What are you going to do Teagan?” Sonic asks.

Teagan smiles.

“I’m going to use my skills.” Teagan replies. “Using the intel on Eggman’s robots. I want to try to make tools and weapons to use to fight against them. They are machines, simple to break down and find their weak points. I can make some tools and weapons to use. Then, I can fight too.” Teagan explains. “Then, what happened with Metal Sonic, won’t happened again.” Teagan adds.

Sonic chuckles as he faces forward and Tails nods.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tails agrees.

“Good, because I need your help Tails.” Teagan tells him.

“You can count on me.” Tails says.

“Alright then, you two can work on those.” Sonic says. “You still need other training too.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods.

“Yes Sonic.” Teagan says.

“Eggman has changed, we need to get ahead of him and stop him.” Sonic tells them. “I hear Vector and his team are heading west.” Sonic adds.

“Same.” Tails says.

“We need to find what we can, find a way to keep all the Chaos Emeralds safe and make sure Eggman doesn’t get any of them back.” Sonic explains.

“I’m worried.” Tails admits.

Teagan looks at him.

“That base, Eggman had a huge range of robots, even some I haven’t seen before.” Tails explains.

“I saw a few plans for new robots.” Teagan admits.

“Same, Eggman is making new robots that are stronger and smarter.” Tails tells them.

“Sonic?” Teagan whispers.

“Well, we just have to be stronger and smarter than them.” Sonic tells them.

Tails chuckles.

“It would seem that way.” Tails says.

Teagan giggles. Sonic looks back at the pair.

“We have a lot of work to do.” Sonic warns them.

“We can do it Sonic!” Tails shouts.

“Yup!” Teagan says.

Sonic chuckles.

“I’m hungry!” Teagan whines.

“Okay, okay, I’m working on it.” Sonic says, going back to cooking.

Teagan smiles and Tails chuckles. They do have a lot of work to do, but he knows they can do it.


End file.
